


Следуй за медоедом

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Иногда Тесей похищает Абернети с работы...





	Следуй за медоедом

**Author's Note:**

> Тесей-анимаг, игрушки, ООС, преканон

Если к вам на стол вскакивает медоед, то знайте: это неспроста. Это знак небес, не меньше, причем небеса вещают о том, что пора заканчивать с делами и осторожно, чтобы не заметили подчиненные, скрываться с рабочего места, пока медоед не решил взять ситуацию в свои цепкие когтистые лапы. Абернети медлить и не стал, все равно на совещание великих мира сего его не пустят, бумаги давно подписаны, а сидеть среди клерков и плевать в потолок претило его деятельной натуре.

Как и всегда, путь из МАКУСА прокладывал медоед. Он никогда не ходил одним и тем же маршрутом — то ли из соображений безопасности, то ли просто так, потому что это его развлекало. Абернети покорно следовал за ним, изредка только заходя вперед, чтобы распахнуть двери перед повелительно поднятым когтем, пока они не оказались на улице среди несколько покосившихся домов с выбитыми стеклами и вырванными с корнем дверями.

— Мы так и пойдем через вот это все? — Абернети остановился, брезгливо глядя на зловонную лужу, привольно раскинувшуюся через всю улочку. Медоед закряхтел, и по стене поползла его корявая тень, постепенно обретающая человекообразный вид.

— Нет, мне тоже не нравится. — Тесей дыхнул Абернети в макушку и вальяжно сгреб его в охапку.

— О нет, хватит меня таскать! Я сам дойду! В смысле, аппарирую! Тесей! — Абернети попытался вырваться, но его только перехватили покрепче.

— А может, я хочу тебя на ручках носить? Ты достаточно компактный для этого. — Аппарировать самостоятельно ему все-таки позволили, Тесей не любил настолько прямолинейного насилия над личностью.

— Тогда я тебя укушу! — выдохнул Абернети и встряхнулся. Да, он невысокий, особенно по сравнению с Тесеем, но это же не повод! — И не так, как обычно, а как следует!

— А как обычно точно укусишь? — Тесей скинул пальто и прошел по коридору очередной своей съемной квартирки. По непонятным для Абернети причинам он предпочитал обитать рядом с маглами, постоянно сталкиваясь с ограничениями Статута. Зато, наверное, маглы не будут обсуждать его жизнь по всем пабам, как это делают волшебники. А если будут — то он не услышит. Удобно, если вдуматься.

— Точно. Я голодный и злой, меня с утра Грейвз вызывал. И знаешь что? Я теперь очень хочу отомстить всему аврорату!

— Может, тогда сперва поешь? — Тесей медленно развернулся, сунув руки в карманы и оглядывая Абернети. Вид у него был грозный, но кого он пытался обмануть? Медоедом Тесей приходил только тогда, когда ему уж очень не терпелось забрать Абернети к себе и... да, и сделать много интересного и взаимно приятного.

— Нет. Сперва тебя.

***

Тесей стоял на коленях, широко раздвинув ноги и заложив руки за спину. Связывать его по-настоящему Абернети опасался, зато в свое время, еще, кажется, после второй их встречи, полюбил смотреть, как Тесей удерживает себя сам, подчиняясь не веревке или заклинанию, а желанию и просьбе. Абернети уже знал, что хочет с ним сделать сегодня.

— Приподнимись немного. — Абернети сделал медленный жест палочкой, давая Тесею рассмотреть его, но не то, что происходит за его спиной. — А теперь насаживайся. Медленно.

Тесей вздрогнул, когда вибрирующий кончик дилдо коснулся ануса. Заклинание удерживало дилдо на месте, так что Тесей был вынужден именно насаживаться, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице и выбирая темп. Никаких проблем у него возникнуть не должно было, но Абернети внимательно вглядывался в его лицо — как пролегает морщинка между бровей, как приоткрываются губы, выпуская довольный вздох, как лицо постепенно расслабляется, когда дилдо оказывается внутри почти целиком. Вот теперь можно было коснуться палочкой его щеки, выпуская ворох колючих разрядов, погладить чуть напряженную шею. Тесей облизнулся, нетерпеливо заерзав и коротко целуя палочку.

— Как ты хочешь? А впрочем... — Абернети улыбнулся и упер палочку в нежную область под челюстью Тесея, заставляя его поднять голову. — Я не хочу слушать, что ты скажешь. Я хочу говорить сам. О том, как ты хорош, когда берешь у меня в рот, и чтобы сразу глубоко, быстро.

Тесей действительно любил заглатывать сразу, без длительных игр. Он вообще предпочитал стремительность и напор во всем, и в работе, и в любви. Абернети едва успел убрать палочку, когда Тесей подался вперед и поймал губами его член, и привычно двинул бедрами навстречу, загоняя его сразу в горло. Это было хорошо, насколько же это было хорошо! Теперь схватить за волосы и просто оттрахать в такой податливый рот, и чтобы дилдо ходило внутри Тесея так же быстро! Абернети видел, как игрушка снует туда-сюда и от каждого движения Тесей чуть заметно вздрагивает, не зная, куда он хочет двинуться больше, вперед или назад.

Глухо застонав, Абернети сделал несколько быстрых толчков, но потом немного пришел в себя. Нет, так не годится, он планировал иное.

— Теперь сам. Как можно быстрее.

По спине Тесея прошла дрожь, и Абернети слегка отодвинул руку, чтобы не мешать. Да, Тесей его прекрасно понял, и теперь возбужденно постанывал, не выпуская член изо рта и быстро двигая головой. Дилдо в нем вибрировало все сильнее, Абернети едва успевал его ускорять, задыхаясь и мотая головой. Его самого едва держали ноги, в следующий раз надо будет сесть, но это потом, это в следующий раз, сейчас пусть будет так!

— Еще быстрее! — Абернети все-таки выронил палочку и вцепился обеими руками в волосы и плечо Тесея. Наверняка это было болезненно, но Тесей не обратил внимания, разве что завибрировал горлом в ответном стоне. — Какой же ты... какой ты... как ты... Тес-с-се-е-ей...

Он кончил прямо в горло, не позволяя отстраниться и на пару секунд перекрывая Тесею дыхание. И упал на колени рядом, возбужденно шаря по груди Тесея, животу, спускаясь к паху.

— Тес-с-сей... давай, давай сейчас... — Он быстро водил ладонью по его члену, буквально принуждая кончить. Да, вот так, вот так, чтобы семя залило руку.

— Я смотрю... тебя очень... вызывали... сегодня, — выдавил Тесей, чуть отдышавшись и уже расслабленно садясь на пол.

— Ты мне просто очень нравишься, — признался Абернети, устраиваясь рядом. — Очень.

Безумно нравишься. До дрожи.


End file.
